I'm Better Than Him
by Pyrite
Summary: On the way back to Suna, Kankuro meets Sasuke in the forest while going back.


Title: I'm Better Than Him

Author: Pyrite

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Kankuro/Sasuke, indicated Kankuro/Naruto.  
Warning(s): Yaoi, Oral sex, Soft torture.  
Summary: On the way back to Suna, Kankuro meets Sasuke in the forest while going back. Sasuke lets him know that he is a better pick than Naruto. Kankuro challenges the younger man to prove it.  
Author's Note: Someone challenged me to write a Kankuro/Sasuke one-shot months ago. So here it is. Hope you like.

Kami, Kankuro hated going on missions alone. One, he didn't have a partner to fuck. He licked his lips, especially Naruto. He loved tapping that ass constantly. Naruto had the perfect kind of body. Tone hips and thighs, and in between those wonderful thighs was a perfect-sized cock. Mmm...he wanted to get home and push Naruto on his back and dip his head between those tan thighs. He sighed, that's what he needed, a perfect Konoha cock.

"You're such a bad boy." Someone interrupted his thoughts.

Kankuro was knocked out of his reverie. In front of him stood the so-called friend of the blonde that he was screwing. The black-haired boy had grown up quite a bit. He didn't look that bad either. "Well, Uchiha. Haven't seen you since...Chuunin exams. Grown quite a bit."

"Yes. I've heard many things about you Kankuro. I hear you are screwing Naruto."

"Where did you hear that?" He licked his lips, "Why wouldn't I want to have him? He's a beautiful young man. Why? Are you jealous?"

Sasuke walked up to the older man and smiled alluringly at him. "I'm better than him."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so I see. You want me to make you my slut." He stated simply.

"No...I want to prove that I can do anything better than that idiot." Sasuke replied.

Kankuro's hand snuck in the open haori he wore and slid his hand down the younger man's back and continued downwards until he grasped a bare globe in his hand. Sasuke gasped softly then looked up at the other and watched as Kankuro smirked at him. "What an eager slut. You want it Uchiha? You've got to be ready to take all I have."

Sasuke laughed as he smiled at Kankuro. "I can do better than him. Give me the chance and I will show you just how much better."

Kankuro smirked, "Very well." He pushed the overly-confident Uchiha on the ground and into the grass. He pulled the haori open fully and began to pull down Sasuke's pants. The ninja smirked at his prey, delving a tongue into the Uchiha's mouth. He moaned into his mouth, begging for more of what he had to give. Once Kankuro had Sasuke's pants off, he dipped down and bit lightly at the younger man's neck while using his hands to drift across the pale chest. He moved from Sasuke's neck to his chest and captured a sensitive nipple.

Sasuke arched into the mouth, moaning as he did so. His hands went to the older man's shoulders as he felt Kankuro's tongue flicker over his nipple. Kami it felt so good to feel Kankuro suck hard on his nub. "Mmm..." He felt the puppet nin bite hard then pull back, moving from one nub to the other, then repeating the same ministrations as before. Sasuke bucked as he felt the Kankuro's mouth move from his nipples, down his chest, and stopping at his belly button to lick softly. He then dipped down and grasped hold of Sasuke's hard cock with his firm hand.

The dark-haired man arched in the grass, feeling Kankuro's hand begin to pump his cock hard. He watched as the other man arched and moaned in pleasure. Kankuro didn't plan to really give Sasuke all that he usually gave Naruto, but he wanted to see what Sasuke was going to do for him. He knew that was a little selfish, but the other man deserved some punishment for all the shit he put Naruto through...and Naruto was his lover.

After getting Sasuke's cock nice and hard, he spread the dark-haired nin's legs further and said, "You want it Uchiha?"

"Mmmm...yes!"

Kankuro smirked, usually the nin beneath him was stoic and now he was begging him like a slut. He then pushed in harshly, hearing a scream beneath him as his cock reached the other's prostate. Heat flooded Sasuke's body while his hole was continually pounded into. Every nerve was on fire, making Sasuke feel as if he was a volcano about to explode. The grip on his hips was harsh and the pounding in his hole even harsher, but the Uchiha wanted it and he wanted to show that he was better than Naruto in every aspect. Sasuke was so close to the brink when he heard Kankuro say, "Kami, it feels good!" The younger screamed as he felt his body explode. Cum streamed from the tip of Sasuke's cock while cum coated the inside of his body. He collapsed, hearing the puppet nin mutter, "That was pretty good."

xxxx

"Oh Kami, it's so good to see you Kankuro." Naruto said as he wrapped his body around Kankuro's.

"I missed you too Naruto." Kankuro replied, patting Naruto's soft ass.

"How was your mission?"

"Interesting."

"How?"

"Met your friend Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Yep."

"What did he do?"

"Offered himself."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Kankuro smiled, "Don't worry. He's nothing compared to you Naruto. In fact, he wanted to prove that he was better than you."

"Is he?" Naruto questioned.

"Hell no. Nothing compared to you or Gaara."

"Love you Kankuro."

The puppet nin smiled and kissed the blonde, "Love you too baby."

The End

A/N: Gosh it took me so long to finish this. Someone, can't remember who, requested a Kankuro/Sasuke from me and I just have been busy off my rocker. Hope you enjoy and review please!


End file.
